Unexpected Twists and Turns
by Skie Narkie
Summary: When she thinks back to that last winter they'd spent at home, she can still remember the way his damp eyelashes had brushed against her cheeks, and how he tucked that one white wildflower so carefully behind her ear.
1. Chapter 1

Never in a million years would she ever have guessed that she'd end up like this, and by this she means New York.

_Living_ in New York.

Everyone, everything she's ever known has been left behind in Japan – Aria, Lily, Kaito, Miki, Miku, _Piko_...

These years abroad have been lonely at times, despite the hustle and bustle of the never-asleep city. Many a time she's been plagued with homesickness, and even more so, the urge to pack up her bags and return to the fragrant, familiar streets of her hometown in Hokkaido.

But even though she struggles, the bills too high, the work too hard and the days too rushed, she can't say that she regrets it. Life in New York may be slightly too fast-paced for her and hectic, but it is full of brighter colors and louder noises than there ever had been back in Japan. The food is distinctive, the people friendlier and, best of all, the fashion is more than spectacular.

This new life almost fits Yukari Yuzuki very well.

* * *

•••••

* * *

Every day after work (she works as an underpaid fashion columnist for some shitty, lesser-known newspaper), she takes the subway home to Brooklyn, to her small, airy apartment, and to emptiness. There are still far too many unfilled rooms and corners despite it being almost three years since her move – she still needs to scrounge up the money to buy some more furniture.

Usually, she'll watch TV or take a nap, waiting until as late as possible before reluctantly dragging herself to the kitchen sometime around 7pm to start on dinner before her housemate gets home.

Oh, her housemate? She'd left everyone from her old life back in Japan. That is, all with the exception of one.

* * *

•••••

* * *

Every day after work, Ppoiyo will catch the 6:45 train home to his shared apartment with Yukari, occasionally taking time beforehand to buy her flowers or chocolates because he knows that Yukari secretly loves it when he does.

Most nights, Ppoiyo will find Yukari sprawled lazily on their tattered, second-hand couch waiting for him, Yukari's attempt at cooking dinner smoking or burning or half-thawed in the kitchen. She has never been a great cook, but Ppoiyo thinks that it is sweet that she tries. The fire alarm gets a good workout, anyhow.

Every day without fail, he'll kiss Yukari on the cheek before rushing to save their dinner (if possible), and going into their shared bedroom to change out of his work clothes before sitting down to eat (although sometimes Kari follows him in there and they don't emerge until late evening, usually because she's eager to help get Ppoiyo out of his work clothes, and Yukari undressing him always leads to something else).

It is a completely unexpected, yet completely convenient and conventional lifestyle that both Yukari and Ppoiyo have absolutely no qualms whatsoever regarding their living situation. Neither would ever entertain the idea of returning to live in Japan, not when they'd had their taste of New York.

How they had ended up there though, Yukari cannot decide if it is a story of pain or of happiness, of loss or discoveries. Perhaps it is all of those things.

Because it had all started with a kiss; a stolen kiss, a kiss that was never meant to happen and never should have happened, but it did.

And despite all of the hurt, the tears and the heartbreak, Yukari will forever be grateful for that one, lake-salty kiss.

* * *

The winter of December 2011 was a time that changed them all – some for the better but others for the worst. They had all graduated school several months prior, some with better scores than others (Aria, namely), but they'd all graduated nonetheless. Yukari cannot remember a time when she has been in higher spirits, the thought of never having to spend another day in the confined brick walls of SIL uplifting.

After graduation, they naturally decided that they needed a vacation. By they, she means the whole gang. Yukari would've loved to go somewhere exotic and relaxing like Hawaii, or romantic and picturesque like Paris.

But somehow, they end up at the rather average lake-house owned by Kaito's family, the weather freezing (it is the middle of winter, after all) and the list of activities to do practically non-existent in England. No one except Len and Yuki are keen on lakes or the nature and isolation that comes with lake-houses, but Yukari supposes it still beats spending the winter months lurking around on SIL any day.

The lake-house, whilst plain, is cozy enough even she has to admit, with its almost-but-not-quite pretty scenery and large, glassy lake; although the house itself is rather old-fashioned and well lived-in.

By the time they arrive there, it has begun to snow very lightly, the icy flakes of white drifting gently around their heads as they move to unload their luggage, melting in their hair and on their jackets.

There are three bedrooms, and naturally a bit of an argument as to who should share with whom, but in the end Kaito ends up with his own room because the rest of the boys decide that they would rather not bunk with him for fear of herrings ending up in their beds.

The plan is to stay for as long as they can stand before the lack of civilization takes its toll on them and they all hurry back home to the traffic and air pollution and the welcoming display windows of Top Cat. For Yukari, the most she can stand of nature is about two hours, but she settles in grudgingly after a stern lecture from Kiyoteru.

For a while, it's peaceful. They manage to keep themselves entertained for the majority of the first three days, despite the horrible rainy weather and despite the fact that there is nothing the lake-house has to offer in terms of entertainment. But they have each others' company, and that is good enough for them. Almost.

* * *

•••••

* * *

The morning of their fourth day, they wake up to faint rays of sunlight filtering feebly through the windows. It is far from a beautiful day, but after three mornings of almost continuous downpour and afternoons filled with grey, menacing clouds, the sunshine, no matter how faint, is welcomed by all.

The tentatively cheerful weather continues for the next few days, and Piko begins to warm up to the prospect of taking a swim in the lake. It is an absurd idea; the water is still freezing cold despite the light sunshine. In fact, Yukari puts his blind enthusiasm down to the fact that he is just eager to see her in a bikini. But she rebuts him every time he brings up the idea, shaking her head firmly.

No, she will definitely _not_ be going for a swim in the lake.

* * *

•••••

* * *

On the eighth day, Yukari wakes abruptly at some time around six, the insistent hands of someone shaking her causing her to grumble and open her eyes blearily. It is still quite dark, but from the faint scent of his cologne she can tell that her disturber is none other than her over-eager boyfriend.

Piko drags her out of bed to "watch the sunrise"; a gesture she supposed would usually be considered quite romantic. However, the tall trees surrounding the lake-house prevent them from being able to see the barely-there sun at all, and besides, if she is totally honest, Yukari really doesn't give a damn about some big yellow warmey-ball-on-fire thing in the sky.

Still, it is nice to cuddle up to her boyfriend underneath a big fluffy blanket. Even if she swears there are bugs crawling up her legs the longer they sit there on the damp grass.

* * *

•••••

* * *

It is mid-afternoon that they find themselves all sitting on the little pier on the lake together, lazily sun-bathing (or trying to, at any rate – the sun's rays are still faint and feeble). Ppoiyo falls asleep much to the amusement of the other boys and girls, who decide not to wake him, opting instead to have a lengthy debate on whether or not to push him into the lake.

Yukari lays down on the uncomfortable wooden decking of the pier, drowsy from her early-morning wake up call but trying in vain to keep her eyes open. She has a feeling that someone (most likely Piko) will probably start drawing on her face the minute she falls asleep. Ppoiyo already has his highlights colored in with bright green highlighter.

Alas, despite her efforts, she falls asleep on the edge of the pier. She doesn't hear the others leaving to go explore the nearby town, nor does she hear the sounds of Ppoiyo's soft snores, still fast asleep beside her.

She doesn't know that she is only inches away from rolling off the pier, and she doesn't know that as the hours pass, she shifts closer and closer to the edge, making the possibility of falling into the still, cold water seem almost inevitable.

And so, typically for her, this is exactly what happens.

* * *

•••••

* * *

Ppoiyo wakes up to a late afternoon sky, the sun dipping low on the horizon, and the sound of a loud splash somewhere to his right. A few drops of water hit his arms and face, and he blinks confusedly in the direction they came from. And leaps to his feet as he sees the shadow of Yukari's limp, water-logged body sinking deeper and deeper into the depths of the murky green water.

Yukari wakes very suddenly to the sensation of being engulfed in icy cold water. Opening her eyes, she gasps, swallowing a mouthful of lake water in the process, and flounders as she realizes she is in the lake itself, freezing green water and blurry shadows surrounding her in every direction.

Light-headed and dizzy, she struggles to find her way to the surface, to oxygen, but she is lost in the dark depths. Her sweater and jeans are soaked and heavy, and they weigh her down as she continues her struggles which become more and more feeble by the second.

As her head spins, she barely registers the feeling when two strong arms yank roughly at her waist, but once she does, she struggles to come to her senses, realizing that she is sinking deeper into the green midst.

She can see it now, the faint glow of the surface, a dull orange color through the water above head. But it is too far away, and her limbs feel like lead as she struggles to propel herself upwards towards the glowing light which was the day. Swallowing mouthful after mouthful of salty water, and coming no closer to the orange that is to be her salvation, Yukari is forced to admit defeat.

And so letting the water take her for its own, she closes her eyes and prays for a miracle.

* * *

•••••

* * *

Ppoiyo's chest feels like it is going to explode from lack of oxygen, but he struggles determinedly with the stubborn zipper of Yukari's sweater, panicked thoughts reaching a climax in his head as he realizes that they are sinking deeper under the water. Almost absent-mindedly, he also registers that Yukari has stopped struggling. Does it mean he is too late?

The zipper finally gives, and tearing the heavy, waterlogged fabric from her body, he reclaims his hold on her waist and begins reaching for the surface, his legs kicking hard at the water. Ppoiyo prays that he has enough energy to get them both out of this alive.

Lungs screaming and head pounding, he fights against the lure of the green depths, but feels his energy ebbing away, and the dead weight of Yukari's body pulling him further and further underwater.

In one last futile effort, Ppoiyo screws his eyes tightly shut, legs kicking hard and arms tightly clutching Yukari, continuing to reach for the surface.

He prays for a miracle.

* * *

_**Author's Notes:**_

My belated Valentine's Gift to Miss Mipiko, because it's also kind of my thanks and all for being nice and trying to find ways to bash my head in for worrying her so much. You're like that demanding, and over protective older sister I've never wanted. /*shot

First multi-chaptered Fic, with another crack pairing that she converted me into this time. I'm usually a big SF-A2 mikixMatsudappoiyo shipper (still have yet to write for them, come to think of it. . . ), but I can see this one, kind of, too. So let's see how far I get with this.

The next one-shot or multi-chaptered Fic I make will be a YukarixSF-A2 miki one-shot, because I posted up a poll about a month back on who to use next, and they both tied. So I'm just gonna go and aim for a shoujo-ai, or have it be one of those where it's split or something. I don't know.


	2. Chapter 2

Ppoiyo wakes to inky midnight skies, a full moon overhead, and a damp, limp girl lying in his arms.

At first, he wonders why Aria's clothes are soaked through and why her hair seems a lot shorter than usual – but then he remembers the whole lake-rescue incident.

CPR is not something he's ever done before (and if his panicked, clumsy attempts at forcing some oxygen into Yukari's lungs after yanking her none-too-gently out of the water were anything to go by. . . he'd wager that he needs some more practice before ever attempting it again).

Nevertheless, it had somehow worked – after a few agonizing minutes, Yukari had spluttered and coughed up about half the lake's water before giving him a weak hug and passing out again, this time thankfully breathing.

Ppoiyo doesn't think he's ever felt more relieved in his life.

•••••

Piko makes such a fuss over her, wrapping her up in what she is sure to be every single blanket he can get his hands on within a ten mile radius, and bringing her hot soup despite her protests. At first she quite enjoys it, the waiting on her hand and foot, but after a while it becomes nothing more than annoying. By her third day bedridden at Piko's insistence, Yukari is ready to club him over the head with the closest heavy object (Yuki's unnervingly large jar of frogspawn).

But she doesn't, instead gritting her teeth as he asks her for the nth time whether she is okay. She doesn't even bother to answer.

Ppoiyo, she's heard, is also still "resting" from the lake encounter. He, however, is doing it on his own terms, not forced to stay in bed all day at the insistence of an overly-concerned girlfriend. Yukari highly suspects that he is avoiding leaving his bed just to get out of the accursed trip to the humanitarian museum that Kiyoteru and Luka had insisted on. Not that she particularly wants to go either, but it would be nice to at least be out of the confines of her bedroom for a little while before Piko inevitably dragged her back there for more "rest".

Luckily, Piko along with the rest of the Vocaloid Gang and UTAU Army (excluding Ppoiyo of course) leave by mid-morning, although not before Piko tucks yet another blanket snugly around her and promises to bring back more soup.

She doesn't want more soup. She just wants him to leave so she can finally get out of bed and outside into the fresh air.

The minute Yukari hears the sound of their two rental cars driving off she leaps out of bed, stretches her limbs to loosen her stiff muscles and dresses hurriedly in baggy sweatpants and a rabbit-eared hoodie.

Craning her head into the boys' room, she can see the shape of Ppoiyo's body sprawled across the double bed, his blood-red eyes staring aimlessly into space. She debates thanking him for rescuing her, but backs out of the room quickly; she will do that later.

Right now, she just wants to go outside and clear her mind.

•••••

Yukari ends up sitting on an upturned canoe under the shelter of a small, open shed used primarily for storing fishing equipment and the such. The air is slightly damp, but she likes being as far away from the lake house as possible after having spent the last three days in there, and the shed is on the opposite side of the lake. She sits well under shelter after seeing the ominous grey rain clouds in the sky, threatening to pour on her any minute.

Yukari doesn't know how long she sits there, watching the trees sway in the wind and the small ripples that occasionally form on the lake's surface, but her attention is suddenly drawn to Ppoiyo, who has seemingly decided to emerge from the house.

Waving to him, she smiles slightly as he languidly walks his way over to her, neglecting (or perhaps too lazy) to follow the path around the lake and instead trudging his way through the mud-slicked grass and trees, catching leaves in his hair and smearing dirt on his shoes.

She is still smiling when he slows to a halt in front of her, grinning in a surprisingly mischievous and boyish manner. He clears his throat almost nervously before gesturing to something beneath her.

"Feel like taking it for a ride?" It takes her a moment to realize that Ppoiyo is talking about the canoe she is sitting on.

Laughing, she shakes her head incredulously. "Don't you think it's a bit too soon for me to be falling into the lake again?"

Ppoiyo's eyes are bright with laughter, and he smirks naughtily at her.

She frowns slightly. He reminds her of Piko.

"Maybe," his lips quirk upwards into a sly grin, "But I'll be right here to rescue you if you do."

Ignoring the blush that forms on her cheeks and her weak protests, he proceeds to pull her off the canoe (he is surprisingly strong for someone so small) and flip it over, pushing it onto the lake.

"Come on, Kari. Don't be a killjoy."

Before she knows it, they are sitting on opposite ends of the – rather shabby – wooden structure, oars in hand. Yukari is absolutely hopeless at rowing, but Ppoiyo doesn't seem to mind, paddling them both to the center of the lake before letting go of the oars and letting them drift.

It is kind of awkward then, as they sit together in the suddenly very noticeable silence, the water having stilled around them and the wind having quietened down. Yukari feels shy – she has never really known Ppoiyo very well at all; he has always just been the guy who was going out with her friend.

Suddenly, she remembers that she has yet to thank him for rescuing her.

"Uhm. Thanks for. . . you know. The other day. When you rescued me." Inwardly, she cringes. She sounds awkward and almost indifferent.

Ppoiyo seems to get this impression too, as a crease appears between his eyebrows and he responds with a cold, "No problem." It makes her feel bad, knowing that he is hurt by her seemingly insincere thank you. She hates showing gratitude. It makes her uncomfortable, especially when Ppoiyo has done something so altruistic for her.

They continue to sit in silence in the canoe, neither person daring to look at the other, before Ppoiyo finally breaks the silence.

"So, how are you and Piko going?" Yukari is momentarily surprised by the question, but she pounces on the opportunity to talk, even about her unsteady relationship. Anything to break the tense silence.

She doesn't really know where to start though. Lately, she feels as though Piko has been insensitive and overbearing. She frequently gets annoyed with him in ways she never used to when they first got together.

She isn't sure if she wants to share this with Ppoiyo though, and settles on shrugging her shoulders.

So much for talking.

•••••

Ppoiyo is mentally kicking himself for asking her about Piko. They clearly don't know each other well enough to be discussing their relationships, if Yukari's indifferent shrug is anything to go by. Besides, her and Piko's relationship is none of his business anyway.

Which is why he mentally berates himself once more for his next question:

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Yukari's shrug may have been indifferent, but the fact that she was answering so vaguely gave him the impression that she and Piko were not all smooth sailing at the moment.

Ppoiyo watches her as she bites her lower lip and fiddles with the drawstring of her hoodie, her eyes downcast in unease. He's always thought of Yukari as being rather superficial and a bit of an arrogant bitch, which is what makes her such a great match for Piko. Birds of a feather and all.

But right now she is sitting opposite him, plain-faced and in baggy clothes, and the snooty persona he'd come to associate with her is nowhere to be found. It is strangely endearing, the way she seems to not care about her appearance at all, letting the light breeze toss loose strands of her hair around her face.

He doesn't remember that he'd asked her a question until she responds, grimacing slightly. It seems as though she doesn't really want to talk about her relationship, so he lets it go.

Instead, Ppoiyo goes back to teasing her lightly. "Y'know, you kinda owe me one for pulling you out of the lake."

Yukari's mood lightens at his words, and she cocks her head to the side, looking up at him from underneath her eyelashes. There is a slight smirk on her face. If he didn't know better, he'd go so far as to say that she was flirting with him.

"I guess I do. Will you be wanting that favor now?" Her tone is coy, slightly flirtatious. He doesn't miss the double meaning behind her words. God, he knows that he loves Aria, but Yukari smirking at him like that is something else.

"No, another time. Just remember you owe me one." She nods in agreement, smiling prettily at him. Ppoiyo doesn't know how she does it, going from sexy to innocent just like that.

Piko is one hell of a lucky guy, he thinks.

•••••

Yukari sits quietly as Ppoiyo rows them back to the pier, trying not to watch the way his arms flex as he works the oars. She ignores his helping hand at first, but has to grab onto it hurriedly as she clumsily stumbles trying to clamber out of the canoe, glaring at him as he chuckles amusedly.

She starts walking back to the lake house, and doesn't realize that he is not following until a spray of icy cold water hits her from behind. Whipping around, Yukari finds Ppoiyo laughing audaciously, eyes bright with amusement at her shocked expression. Marching over to where he stands at the edge of the lake, she gives him a forceful shove, sending him toppling into the water. It is Yukari's turn to laugh as he resurfaces spluttering, spitting water out of his mouth.

Good-naturedly, she offers him a hand out of the water, but instead Ppoiyo pulls at her wrist, dragging her into the water with him. His arms wrap around her body tightly, preventing her head from going underwater. Yukari gives a surprised shriek at the icy sting of the water, but laughs with him as he holds them both afloat. She splashes Ppoiyo experimentally, giggling as he blinks the water furiously out of his eyes. He cannot splash her back as his arms are tightly wrapped around her waist.

The sun has come out, the ominous grey clouds having disappeared and leaving wispy white ones in their place. Rays of sunlight beam upon the surface of the water, casting sparkling light around the pair of them. Yukari's skin has a sheen of water on it, and the sunlight sparkles off her almost incandescently.

Ppoiyo watches as she laughs and splashes the water around them, before he hoists her into a sitting position on the edge of the pier. Surprise stops her laughter, and before she can react, he braces his hands on either side of her body, using the momentum and buoyancy of the water to push himself up to eye level with her.

It is like a cheesy scene from romantic film, the way he hovers, lips inches away from hers, water drops falling from his hair and shimmering an iridescent rainbow in the sunlight. Yukari feels giddy from laughter, and the way Ppoiyo is looking at her makes her stomach swoop. He is so close that she can see each the drop of water that clings to his sky-blue eyelashes.

And just like in cheesy romantic films, Yukari knows exactly what is going to happen next. Placing both hands on the sides of his face, she gently brushes his wet hair out of his eyes.

Then she leans in and kisses him.

* * *

**_Author's Notes:_**

I can't. I just can't. How do you do it, Mickey? D: Those cute, and surprising twists when you play with cliches. . . I wish I could do the same. XD But nope. Nope, I play into them. OTL

Third chapter is being edited and should be posted up shortly.


	3. Chapter 3

Ppoiyo tastes strange and unfamiliar, but not in a bad way. The kiss is salty from them both being drenched in lake water, and it stings slightly as their lips move together. Ppoiyo kisses her intensely, unyieldingly, and Yukari finds herself kissing him back with just as much ado.

It is wrong what they are both doing, but caught up in the moment, Yukari cannot bring herself to pull away. Because despite the consequences, despite her boyfriend and her best friend, this kiss really does feel like it was meant to happen.

Besides, there is a niggling voice in the back of her mind that scolds, "You are and will always be a cheater. Is it any surprise that this is happening?"

She ignores it in favour of kissing Ppoiyo.

•••••

They amble slowly back up to the house together, the silence between them awkward or comfortable Yukari cannot tell. Ppoiyo leans down to pick something from the grass, and when he straightens back up he is holding a small white wildflower which he tucks gently behind Yukari's ear, his fingers lingering.

Later, when Piko asks her where she got it from, she answers with a vague mumble before proceeding to occupy herself with the task of drinking all of her soup. It is lentil soup.

She hates lentils.

•••••

The fourth day after her near-drowning incident, Piko finally agrees that she is capable enough to be out of bed and they wander outside together, hand in hand. Seeing the canoe tied to the pier, Piko asks her, "Do you want to go for a canoe ride?"

She shakes her head and lowers her eyes.

•••••

They return to the city the following day, having spent a little under two weeks at Kaito's lake-house. Yukari hasn't talked to Ppoiyo since the kiss they'd shared, and to be honest she doesn't know if she wants to. There is nothing she can think to say to him.

The Vocaloid Gang and UTAU Army part ways on Sapporo Ekimae-dori, the boys leaving Meito to drive their rental car back (Yukari sees this as a most unwise decision), and Ann Sweet, being the oldest of the Vocaloid Gang, drives their rental car back.

Piko offers to walk her home but she refuses, hoisting her one heavy duffle bag onto her shoulder and walking quickly away before he can argue. She lets Aria walk with her though, glad for an opportunity to talk to her friend. Aria is leaving soon to go to Glasgow, where she will be attending a performing arts college. She has always been a exceptionally talented dancer.

As they walk along the frosty streets, Yukari can feel the guilt welling up inside of her, and she cannot stop herself from blurting out:

"I kissed Ppoiyo." To her surprise, Aria doesn't even look shocked. She just says "Hmmm."

What is that supposed to mean?

Before Yukari can open her mouth to explain, Aria cuts her off.

"Yeah, I know. He told me. And I have to say, I'm surprised you did too, seeing as you usually keeps your little cheating episodes a secret." Aria's tone is bordering on scathing, but Yukari makes no move to defend herself. She probably deserves it.

"IA, I–"

"Save it, Yukari." Aria turns to face her, mouth twisted into a bitter grimace, "I don't want to know why you did it. It's done; let's just leave it at that."

Yukari starts to protest again, but Aria cuts her off, eyes flashing. "I'm going to be moving away to Glasgow in a week's time. I probably won't see you again for months. I'm not even sure that I want to any more, seeing as you cheated with my boyfriend, who is, by the way, now my ex because I dumped him as soon as I found out about you two." Aria's voice is increasing in volume. Yukari can see that people are starting to stare, but she doesn't say anything, letting Aria continue with her little tirade. "Have you told Piko about this yet? I bet that he'd be _furious_ if he knew. Cheating on him with one of his best friends, Yukari? That's low, even for you."

Her eyes are beginning to sting, but Yukari makes no move to wipe at them. She just watches through the veil of tears as Aria turns on her heel, walking away from her. She calls over her shoulder, "Don't try apologizing to me. In fact, don't try speaking to me ever again."

••••

Two weeks after Aria leaves, Yukari finds herself at a futbol match in the park watching Piko and the rest of the boys running around shoving each other and generally acting like prats. She sits side-by-side with Miki on the short-cropped grass, gossiping about anything and everything. Somehow, the topic of Bruno is brought up, and Miki is surprised to learn that Yukari still keeps in contact with him. It has been a few months since he has left them to go back to Spain with his sister.

Piko jogs over at half-time, sweaty and covered in grass and mud stains. Yukari winces as he hugs her from behind.

Her phone vibrates in her pocket and she fishes it out, glancing down to see the screen flashing one new text message from none other than Bruno.

_In town for a few days. Want to grab a coffee and catch up?_

She isn't aware that Piko has read the message too, glancing over her shoulder, until he gives an angry huff. Keeping in contact with Bruno is something she has never mentioned to him, only because she knows how much he despises the charming Spanish singer.

"Kari, why is Bruno texting you? I thought you two had ended things," Piko quips tensely, walking around to stand in front of her. His position towering over her makes her feel like a young child being reprimanded.

By now, Ppoiyo and the rest of the boys have wandered over to where she and Miki sit on the grass, interestedly watching on as Piko frowns at her cell phone as if it has done him a great wrong.

She winces again, inwardly. She does not want to have this conversation in front of the entire UTAU Army. It seems as though she doesn't have much of a choice, however, knowing that Piko will only get more upset if she avoids answering him.

"He updates me on how he and Clara and the band are doing occasionally. They've signed on to record their first EP soon after February." Her response doesn't seem to make Piko any suspicious, and he says tersely, "I thought you had stopped talking to him. How long have you been texting him behind my back, Yukari?"

Yukari's bottom lip trembles slightly as she stares down at the plastic casing of her phone, running her fingers over the pattern of white flowers. Piko using her first name can only mean one thing; that he is very angry at her.

Yep, his tone is definitely angry.

"_Yukari_–"

"Hey, drop it." Ppoiyo steps forward, his brow creasing in concern. He has obviously noticed how upset she is.

Yukari's eye dart around the group of people surrounding her, mostly guys from the futbol game, and they form a tight circle around her and Piko. There is no escaping, even if she had the guts to try running from Piko.

He is glaring at Ppoiyo, "Stay out of this Chicky. Obviously if she's still keeping in contact with Bruno, then she still has some feelings for him. Isn't that right, Yukari?" Piko is being deliberately cruel. Her eyes start to blur and she focuses her gaze resolutely down.

"Piko!" Len yelps, scandalized. "Are you really gonna do this to her right now, in front of everybody?"

Piko moves to snatch her phone from her, but is stopped by Ppoiyo holding him back by the forearms.

"Ppoiyo, stay out of this! Yukari, what else have you been texting him?"

She looks up from underneath her eyelashes, at Ppoiyo holding back a struggling Piko, at Akaito and Sai beginning to chant "Fight! Fight! Fight!" and at Miki's grim expression, her eyes staring at Yukari's in panic, as if to say _"fix this"._

She doesn't say anything.

"Piko, who Yukari texts is none of your business. She has the right to text whomever she wants. Let it go."

"For the last time Ppoiyo, stay out of this!"The conversation around her starts to blur together into a cacophony of noises, but the loudest being Ppoiyo's shouts.

"Piko! Let it go!"

The next few moments pass by in a haze, but she can vaguely make out the high-pitched sounds of Miki screaming at the boys to stop fighting. The rest of the UTAU Army joins in too, trying to pull Ppoiyo and Piko apart. There are yells and grunts and she can hear Sora shouting and Piko swearing.

After a good few minutes of chaos, Ted and Akaito both manage to get a grip on Piko's arms, pulling him out of the fight. Sora helps Ppoiyo up, who looks at Yukari with unreadable eyes.

When they both straighten up, she can see that Piko has a bloody nose and Ppoiyo's lip is split.

"Piko, go home." There is no arguing with Ted's cold tone. Slowly, Piko sends one more pointed glare towards Yukari before Akaito and Rook lead him off, both shooting her apologetic looks over their shoulders. Miki hugs her before she walks off hand-in-hand with Rook.

She is left standing alone with Ppoiyo, who approaches her tentatively, one hand holding the bottom of his shirt to his bleeding lip. Despite the terrible timing and circumstances, she cannot help but notice how toned his stomach is for someone so lazy.

"You didn't have to do that, you know." Her voice is cracked slightly, sullen and choked up. She stands to leave, taking a shortcut back to her house. Ppoiyo follows alongside her, now wiping at a long graze in his arm. "You didn't have to do that. . . but thank you. I'm sorry that you're hurt." She turns to look sideways at him, lowering her eyes shyly. "Do you want to come over? It's the least thing I could do to clean you up after you stood up for me." Ppoiyo nods and she smiles, although it comes out more as a grimace.

"Come on, then."

•••••

They end up sitting amongst the tall grasses of the fields behind her house, despite the threat of approaching rain and cold chill in the air. Ppoiyo, now with gauze wrapped around his arm and a tea towel filled with ice pressed to his lip, listens as Yukari struggles to find excuses for Piko's behavior.

"I shouldn't have kept it from him. . . this is all my fault. I know how much he hates Bruno." Yukari sounds half angry, half tearful. Ppoiyo doesn't even know why she bothers with Piko any more lately. It's obvious that their relationship isn't in the best place, what with Piko having some serious trust issues.

As she continues with her self-deprecating rant, Ppoiyo simply lies back against the grass, the stems pricking into his back. He wishes that Yukari had a bit more self-preservation.

But maybe that was what being in this toxic relationship with Piko had done to her.

He clears his throat.

"You're too good for him, you know. No, really," he protests as Yukari turns her still shuttered gaze on him rolling her eyes in disbelief. "You deserve better. He doesn't know how lucky he is to have you as a girlfriend." Ppoiyo places a comforting hand on her shoulder as she stares unseeing at him, lavender eyes glassy from unshed tears.

He wishes she knew how special she was.

•••••

They end up lying side-by-side on the grass, staring up at the grey sky. Yukari is glad that Ppoiyo cannot hear the thoughts in her head, and she turns on her side so he cannot see her cry. Cry because she has never been the type of girl to deserve better. Boys have always deserved better than her, but never the other way around.

She knows that his words are not true; no matter what, Piko will always be the one settling for her, not her for him. But it is Ppoiyo's complete conviction that strikes her hard, the way he looks at her, so sure of himself, his gaze unwavering.

When it finally starts to rain, she hurries them both back to her house, feeling a slight pang as he mutters that he should be leaving. He kisses her, lips lingering gently on her cheek, before he disappears out into the downpour.

•••••

That night, she goes online and purchases two airplane tickets to New York.

* * *

_**Author's Notes:**_

Too much fluff. And it sounds awkward. . .


	4. Chapter 4

Piko calls her four days later, and they grab lunch together at Miyakoshiya's. This is always the routine when they have a falling out; he will stay mad for a couple of days before inviting her out for breakfast/lunch/dinner/a drink and apologizing for his behaviour. Yukari has lost count of the times that this has happened.

Piko smiles happily as she accepts his apology, although not before he makes her delete Bruno's number off her phone. She only agrees to do so because she knows she has it written down on a scrap of paper at home.

God be damned if she let Piko tell her who she could or couldn't talk to.

* * *

•••••

* * *

Ppoiyo walks slowly down the ice-slicked road, shivering as snow swirls around his head. Seeing the welcoming lights of Miyakoshiya's up ahead, he decides to duck in for a drink and to wait out the snow.

He is just about to push open the door when he catches sight of Piko and Yukari, locked in a kiss over by the far corner.

His stomach drops and he suddenly feels queasy. That drink doesn't seem like such a good idea anymore.

* * *

•••••

* * *

It is a late, rainy evening at the end of February, and Yukari is lying in bed absentmindedly fiddling with her hair whilst she listens to Gumi ramble on about god-knows-what through the phone. She has placed it on loudspeaker, too lazy to actually pay attention to newts or tadpoles or whatever abominable force of nature Gumi is talking about.

The doorbell rings, and she is actually glad for an excuse to stop listening to Gumi. Apologizing (insincerely) in what was definitely a far-too-cheerful tone, she presses the "end" button before tossing the phone onto her bed. Being home alone, her parents and Ai having gone to stay at her Aunt Maki's for the night, she drags herself down the stairs to answer the door.

Only one person would have reason to come calling at this time of night, when the rain is pouring so heavily it turns surroundings into blurry, indistinct shapes in the darkness. When the cascading wall of water is so thick you cannot see more than a few feet in either direction.

Undoing the lock and chain – her mind strangely calm – Yukari invites Piko in, biting her lip in an attempt not to comment on how stupid he is for having braved the near-flooding conditions outside.

They go to her bedroom. The air in the room feels colder than when she'd left it, and when she turns to him, Piko's eyes are as distant as she's ever seen them. She pulls a blanket from the airing cupboard and huddles underneath it with him, the feeling of dread growing slowly in her stomach.

All he needs to say is, "Aria told me," and she knows what is coming next.

By the time she shows him out the door, the rain is pouring even harder than before, and she thinks ironically what a cliché it is.

* * *

•••••

* * *

The morning after, Yukari finds herself in her bedroom, sorting clothes into a suitcase. She, like Aria, is moving away too. After the events of the winter, she needs a fresh start, a chance to forget all that has happened. And she wants to do this somewhere far, far away.

She is moving to New York, to live with her Aunt Zunko in Brooklyn. Her parents were surprised and none too happy with her decision, but even her usually-oblivious dad can tell that there is nothing left for her in Japan.

She doesn't tell anybody that she's leaving, save for Miki. After all these years of friendship, she knows that she cannot simply leave her without saying goodbye first.

* * *

•••••

* * *

The day of her departure, she does not bother looking out her window when she wakes up. It is 3am.

Her friends had said goodbye to her the previous night, an awkward and bittersweet farewell. They had obviously found out about the cheating incident. She didn't miss how Miki looked at her sadly, and how Lily seemed to be avoiding eye contact. Despite all that, she couldn't find it in herself to be angry at Miki for leaking the details of her departure to the rest of the Vocaloid Gang. She would miss them in New York.

The only person who didn't treat her any differently, who didn't look at her with disappointed, wary eyes was Ai, who had crawled into bed with her clutching Licca-Chan tightly to her chest. Yukari shed a few tears as her baby sister slept with her for the last time in her bed.

Her mum had called a cab for her the night before, and she emerges sleepily from her bedroom now to give her one last hug goodbye. Yukari cries as she hugs her back. She even hugs her dad, just a little bit, before dragging her suitcase down to the hall.

The doorbell rings.

Yukari glances up in confusion upon hearing the sound. No one but possibly Piko would bother venturing out at this time of night, but judging from the coldness of their breakup a few days ago, she is highly doubtful it is him.

She opens the door to see Ppoiyo, although he is hard to make out at first. The sky is still inky midnight blue and she has to wait until her eyes adjust.

His hair is rumpled, his clothes wrinkled as if they'd been lying on the ground before he'd hastily thrown them on. There are dark circles under his eyes, but he looks alert and completely serious. She can't quite decipher the expression on his face.

Astounded, she watches as he pulls from behind his back a small bouquet.

A bouquet of white wildflowers.

"Yukari. . ." Ppoiyo is breathing faster than the normal, and she wonders incredulously if he ran all the way to her house. He couldn't have. He lives on the other side of town. And he's too lazy for that.

"Yukari, I came here to say. . . I wanted to tell you. . . Maybe you shouldn't–" Ppoiyo stumbles over his words, his eyes anxious as he glances back and forth between her and the flowers in his hand. Hesitantly, he holds them out to her and she accepts them, which seems to offer him a sense of relief.

He clears his throat and starts again, his voice much steadier than before.

"I heard you're headed off to New York." He looks closely at her, obviously waiting for her confirmation. When she nods her head slightly, he continues, "Don't you think you're being a little rash? Your entire life is and has always been here in Japan."

Maybe that had been the case, but it wasn't anymore. Not after the events of that winter.

Her fingers shake, threatening to crush the delicate stems of the wildflowers she still clutched in her hand. She really doesn't need this right now, not just as she is about to leave.

"I need a fresh start." Her answer is short, but she wagers that she doesn't need to explain anything to Ppoiyo. It is none of his business why she is moving.

Ppoiyo's voice is harsh when he answers her, "Just because you and Piko broke up doesn't mean the world is over, Kari."

She doesn't bother to suppress the bitter laugh that rips involuntarily from her throat. He doesn't know anything about her reasons, or her problems with life in Japan.

"That's none of your business, Ppoiyo."

He cocks his head at her. "It is when I'm the reason you guys broke up."

Yukari narrows her eyes at him. Ppoiyo has always been slightly overconfident and a little presumptuous. She suddenly feels the overwhelming urge to slap him as he stares hard-eyed up at her.

"Don't flatter yourself. Me and Piko were on the rocks long before you and I–" she chokes slightly on the word "kissed".

Glaring down at him, she sighs inwardly and prepares herself for a long argument. It is strangely appropriate that Ppoiyo will be the last barrier she has to overcome before finally leaving to go to New York.

* * *

•••••

* * *

Ppoiyo is not usually intimidated by girls his age, but the way Yukari is glaring daggers at him makes his mouth go dry. He just needs for her to understand that she is making a mistake, leaving her home behind because of a stupid winter vacation and a stupid ex-boyfriend.

"Yukari, just. . . stay. Please?" He desperately tries to make his voice sound less like he is begging, but is not sure he succeeds.

Yukari disappears back inside the house and reappears dragging her suitcase and a duffel bag slung over her shoulder. Wordlessly, she pushes past him and heads towards the street corner to wait for her cab.

God be damned if Ppoiyo lets her leave like this.

He stalks angrily after her, the blood pounding in his ears.

"Yukari, _listen to me_. This is _stupid_, what you're doing. Do you really think that you'll just forget all about this if you move to New York?"

Yukari, who had been ignoring him up until then, suddenly turns to look at him, her eyes slightly misty. "I'm not running away, Ppoiyo." He begins to protest, but she talks over him, ignoring him. "I'm leaving Japan because I've realized that I need to recreate myself. I'm not a very good person." He isn't sure whether or not to disagree with that statement. She seems to know this, and she smiles at him. That same little twitch of her lips he'd come to fall in love with on that day at the lake house.

"I lie about things I shouldn't and I've cheated more times than I can count." Sadness seeps into her features, but she keeps the corners of her mouth turned resolutely upwards.

"You can't convince me to stay, Ppoiyo. So stop trying."

The sound of an approaching engine can be heard in the distance. Her cab is here.

Before Yukari can turn to gather up her bags, Ppoiyo makes a rash, stupid decision. A compulsive, entirely crazy decision that he isn't entirely sure is the right one until much later. Almost three years later.

"Yukari. Remember that favor you owe me? Well, I need it right now."

He takes her by the wrist, spinning her around to face him before leaning upward to press his forehead against hers.

Closing his eyes, he breathes to her, almost pleads to her, "Let me come with you."

* * *

•••••

* * *

Yukari has never been known for her wise decision-making, or level head. But even she can tell that this is an entirely absurd request. Ppoiyo cannot just pack up his entire life on a whim to follow the messed-up girl he cheated on his girlfriend with.

It is just ridiculous.

And so, for the last time, she lets herself make one last reckless decision before leaving Japan. Before she starts over.

"Yes."

She feels Ppoiyo's lips catch hers in a fervent kiss, feels a single tear slide down her cheek. Her arms wrap around his neck, fingers still gripping tightly the bouquet of wildflowers.

When they break apart, Ppoiyo carefully plucks the most perfect flower from the bunch and gently tucks it behind her ear.

Then he kisses her again, what would be their last kiss in Japan. It is a kiss full of promises, a kiss that is to be the start of a new beginning.

She can feel it, the excitement and fear of what is to come sending a buzz through her body. But she wagers that if she has Ppoiyo by her side, then maybe – just maybe – everything will be alright.

* * *

**_Author's Notes:_**

I'm debating on whether or not I should post up the Epilogue. . .


	5. Chapter 5

_**Epilogue – 8 Months Later**_

They visit Japan again in mid-October; eight months after they'd left it.

Yukari stays at her old house, and cries when she sees Ai again after being apart for so long.

Ppoiyo stays in a local inn, reluctant to visit the deserted house that belonged to his never-there parents. The whole reason why he and Yukari were able to leave for New York so abruptly was because his parents were in Paris working, and most likely wouldn't care – they never cared. Being able to move halfway around the world with no reservations was one of the few perks of being a practically-abandoned child.

Ppoiyo meets up with them again, his old friends, the UTAU Army, all of whom are pleased to see him. His sudden disappearance had come as quite a shock to them.

They had pieced everything together of course. They give him knowing looks as he tells them of his new life in the states.

Ppoiyo and Piko go out once, drinking at a bar (or just Piko, really. Ppoiyo can't stand the heavy taste of alcohol). The first words Piko says to him are, "I can't believe you took my ticket. And my girlfriend."

Ppoiyo's ticket to New York had actually been meant for Piko, whom Yukari had given the ticket to after that lunch he'd stumbled upon at Miyakoshiya's. It had been returned that rainy evening Yukari and Piko had broken up.

He and Piko part on amicable terms, but Ppoiyo can sense that something has changed between them. He and Piko are no longer friends. Somehow, he doesn't find himself caring all that much. But maybe that was just the bourbon-laced blueberry soda clouding his mind (damned two faced son of a . . .).

* * *

•••••

* * *

Yukari and Ppoiyo leave at the end of October, plenty of time before winter really starts to settle in.

It is not that Yukari is afraid of what memories the falling snow would inevitably bring back. When she thinks back to that last winter they'd spent in England, she can still remember the way Ppoiyo's damp eyelashes had brushed at her cheeks, and how he had tucked that one white wildflower so carefully behind her ear.

But as the weather cools down, she packs her bags to leave again. Although not before making one last visit.

A visit to Piko.

They go out for dinner in a newly-opened restaurant, Piko dressed impeccably in a dress shirt and trousers and her in a stunning, oyster-coloured dress. Even after all this time, she still doesn't miss the way he gulps slightly when she takes off her coat. She supposes there will always be an attraction.

The air between them is different once again. Yukari is more composed than she's ever been around him, answering his questions about life in New York coolly. She is careful not to make her manner seem cold, however. She doesn't want to leave Piko on bad terms.

At the end of the night, instead of walking her home as he used to do, Piko flags a cab and they ride in silence together to her house. He walks her to her front door before turning her towards him, a resigned look on his face. Gently, Yukari leans forward and kisses him softly on the lips.

A last kiss. A kiss that signaled an end of whatever they'd had together.

She lets her lips linger against his for a few seconds before pulling away. Her fingers brush a tear from the corner of her eye.

"Bye, Yukari." Piko turns to leave, his eyes staying on her face for as long as possible before he goes to get in the cab. Wordlessly, she waves to him, another tear sliding down her cheek before she enters her house.

She will not see him again for another seven years, but this she does not know yet. All she does know is that she has finally moved on, and the wildflower that she's tucked behind her ear is proof of that.

* * *

**_Author's Notes:_**

And it is finito. I don't think I'll be making another multi-chapter fic any time soon. orz


End file.
